Groups of Two
'''"Groups of Two" '''is the second episode of Season 1 of ''Backstage ''and also the second episode overall. It aired, for the first time, on March 25, 2016. Synopsis Carly and Vanessa are forced to dance with new partners. Jax disapproves of Miles's preferential treatment in music class. Alya contends with a celebrity classmate. Plot and Carly’s Tegan and Sarah dance.]] The episode starts with Carly and Vanessa dancing together, presumably before class started, as there were kids walking into the room. They finish and everyone in the room claps. Sasha and Jenna walk up to Carly and Vanessa. Sasha says that their performance was tight, and asks where they came up with it. Carly explains that they got it years before at a dance class. We then see Mr. Park explaining the assignment and that it was his favorite. Jax walks in late and fist bumps someone. Mr. Park comments on how he was late, and gives him a warning. Mr. Park continues with the explanation when Miles walks in. Mr. Park ignores him and keeps explaining. He then said that he was splitting them into two groups. Jax is extremely upset that Mr. Park didn't punish Miles for showing up late. Then we see Carly, Vanessa, Jenna, and Sasha talking. Jenna says it must have been amazing, presumably talking about Vanessa being a Prima dancer. Vanessa agrees, but then says it was just dress rehearsal. Vanessa then asks Carly if she remembers when they snuck backstage during the Nutcracker. She then says it was just like that. Carly just smiles. They talked about other Prima dancers. Jenna asked if Vanessa realizes that every Freshman dancer wants to be her right now. Sasha realized that something was brewing between Vanessa and Carly. Ms. Helsweel walks in and everyone rushes to position. She criticizes everyone as she walks by. Sasha then comments on how Helsweel is grumpy. Helsweel then says she wants them to dance with passion. Helsweel says the assignment is to create a dance based on your first week of school. She then lists the groups of two for the assignment. Carly and Vanessa did not get paired together. talking about the National Ballet.]] Next we see Scarlett talking to a class of students. She is talking about how you should always do the three Ws (Water, Water, and Water) before a vocal audition. Scarlett keeps talking about what vocal auditions are. Alya is wowed by Scarlett's voice when she starts singing. People in the class also clap. Scarlett says thanks, and gives them one more tip about having your lyrics down. She comments on how its awful if you freeze up on stage. Then Bianca sarcastically commented about how no one would do that, most likely talking about Alya freezing up on the first episode. Then Bianca asked if she needed to be there, as she had gone to many auditions. Scarlett then pretends that she doesn't know who Bianca is, as Bianca was on a few TV shows. Bianca said she was an actress. Scarlett said great, and that she could help them role-play. She picked Bianca as the Casting Director and Alya as the person auditioning. Then we go back to Mr. Park's class. He is talking to Miles saying that he is doing really good. Jax isn't very happy. Mr. Park turns around to Jax using his phone to DJ and says no phones allowed. Jax says he is using it for the project, but Mr. Park still makes him put it away. Jax didn't like it, but he put it away. Then Miles gets a call. Mr. Park allows him to use his phone and take the call. Jax knows something is going on, and that he is going to get to the bottom of it. Then we see Jenna and Vanessa talking, as they were paired together. Jenna asks what they should do, and Vanessa says she doesn't know. Jenna doesn't believe it, as she is the best dancer there. Vanessa disagrees, but Jenna insists that she is. Sasha and Carly are also talking. Sasha pitches his idea, but he has no idea how to choreograph it. Carly says sure absent-mindedly. Sasha asks if she is okay, and Carly asks him if Vanessa and Jenna's dance looks familiar. Carly says its the dance her and Vanessa were doing before. Sasha said that it was wrong that she was teaching Jenna the dance. Vanessa turns to look at Carly, when Carly runs out of the room. Vanessa immediately runs after her. Sasha goes after them, hoping to get something to write on his blog. Vanessa walks into the girls changing room and Carly, who was already in there, disapproves of Vanessa's choice. Carly calls Vanessa lazy, even though that isn't actually how she feels about her. Sasha walks in and Carly tells him its the girls change room. He says oops, but he doesn't go anywhere. Vanessa tells her that just because they've always been on the same level, that doesn't mean that they always will be. Carly asks what she means, and Vanessa says that she feels like Carly is holding her back, even though thats not what she feels at all. She then accuses Carly of being selfish, which again is not what she thinks at all. Carly says that if she feels that way, she'll just get out her way. Carly leaves and Sasha decides not to write about it on his blog. Sasha says to Vanessa that she should keep her friends close, cause she is going to need them down the road. Back to the class Scarlett was teaching, Scarlett called Alya up for the role-play. Bianca took Alya's paper. Bianca asked for name, age, and height. Alya responded by accidentally saying her name twice. Bianca mocked her, and in the background Scarlett rolled her eyes. Bianca asked what she was going to sing. Alya started to freeze up, and she couldn't say anything. Alya started to sing, but she was stopped by Bianca who said she couldn't cast her if she kept freezing up. She kept talking to Alya until Scarlett interrupted her, saying that she was getting in to deep with the role. Scarlett then told Alya to take a break. She told Bianca that she was on deck, and she was taking over Casting Director. Bianca walked in to audition and did it very confidently. Alya was really starting to hate her. Then we go back to Mr. Park's class. Jax walked up to Mr. Park and told him that he had it all figured out about him and Miles. He then guessed that Mr. Park was one of his relatives. Then he guess he was a childhood friend. Mr. Park denied it, saying that Miles is a student at this school just like everyone else. Mr. Park then said Jax should mind his own business. Then Miles got another call, and Mr. Park let him take it. He said he was looking forward to what Miles came up with tomorrow. Jax looked over and Mr. Park told him to get back to work. Jax looked over to his right and saw Miles' phone. Jax was sure he had Miles pinned down now. giving Alya advice.]] Then it went back to Scarlett Dunn's class where she was finishing up the lesson. Everyone walked out of the room. Then Scarlett asked Alya if she was okay. Alya said she was okay. Scarlett saw right through her lie though Alya explained to her what was going on. Then Scarlett told her to stop feeling pity for herself. Alya said that Bianca was perfect, but Scarlett denied this, saying that no one was perfect. Scarlett told her that she had a Bianca when she was a Freshman, but she never made it to her second year at Keaton. Then Scarlett told her that Bianca had a secret. And then Scarlett told Alya, Bianca's secret. Then we see Sasha and Carly dancing in their classroom. When it was over, Helsweel said she didn't hate it. Then, we see Alya in the hallway going to confront Bianca about her secret. Then we go back Mr. Park's room when class is over. Jax walked up to Park. He said he found Miles' phone with a message saying "Your drugs are ready." Mr. Park said he'll take it from here. Finally, we go into the dance room again where Sasha and Carly are talking. When Carly saw Vanessa, she stopped talking. Vanessa apologizes, but Carly completely ignores it and starts Solo-dancing. Trivia *Cassandra is mentioned in this episode. Cast Main * Colin Petierre as Sasha * Julia Tomasone as Bianca * Devyn Nekoda as Vanessa * Alyssa Trask as Carly * Jane Moffat as Helsweel * Chris Hoffman as Mr. Park * Josh Bogert as Miles * Aviva Mongillo as Alya * Matthew Isen as Jax * Adrianna Di Liello as Jenna * Mckenzie Small as Scarlett Absent * Romy Weltman as Kit * Isiah Hall as Denzel * Kyal Legend as Julie Songs * "Spark" * "I Don't Wanna Hear It" Quotes Gallery Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2016 Category:Season 1